<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, Lust and Obsession by aminathescorpio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884597">Love, Lust and Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio'>aminathescorpio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- Biblical, Alternate Universe- Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Draco Malfoy, Angel Luna Lovegood, Angst, Biblical Themes, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Christian Themes (Inaccurate), Dark Harry Potter, Demon Harry Potter, Demon Hermione Granger, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Fallen Angel Ron Weasley, Good Draco Malfoy, Hopeful Ending, Innocent Draco Malfoy, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Religion and Christianity, Mind Manipulation, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Obsessive Harry Potter, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, POV Alternating, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Soft Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, a lil bit of fluff too, dark themes, slightly fluffy ending, this is basically a 6k pwp lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is an angel who has unknowingly caught the attention of a demon who will stop at nothing to get him.</p><p>OR</p><p>The Biblical AU that nobody asked for with Draco starring as an innocent angel and Harry as a devious demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love, Lust and Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, my friends! This is the Biblical AU that's been bothering me for a while, so I took a few hours to write it down. It's not beta read, and it's just to get this out my head.<br/>Also, this is my first time writing smut so please be gentle 🙈<br/>Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please don't flame (I'm a softie ☺️)<br/>Anyways, enjoy whatever this is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I)</p><p>Draco sat on the soft grass, enjoying the warm sunlight that fell on his ethereal features. Whenever he had free time, he would come down to Earth, especially to this particular meadow, and bask in the sunshine. Of course, he always placed a glamour rune and a repelling rune onto his arm first so he wouldn’t be seen by any humans. </p><p>He giggled to himself, spreading his wings out and waving them gently to fan himself. Even though angels didn’t sweat, they could still become rather hot. </p><p>In the distance, Draco spotted a human enter the fields. He was rather tall, and had black messy hair with glowing green eyes. He was handsome, Draco had to admit. Then again, he had seen many handsome humans and even angels before. He was used to admiring them from afar.</p><p>Draco looked at the human for a little bit longer before turning away and closing his eyes to take a well-deserved nap. Of course, that was when he had to be summoned back to Heaven.</p><p>He felt the tingling feeling on his back and groaned out of annoyance. Each angel had a communication rune carved into their back immediately upon their creation. It allowed them to convey messages from far distances.</p><p>“Angel Draco, you are needed in the celestial domain immediately.”</p><p>Angel Luna’s dreamy voice filled his ears. Draco smiled, knowing that Luna was even more of a daydreamer than he was.</p><p>Draco sighed and got up, stretching his wings and dusting off his pearly translucent robes. They reached his mid-thighs and were held firmly with a gold belt. He also wore golden sandals with ropes that wove their way all the way up his legs, stopping at the tops of his thighs.</p><p>He crouched slightly, then jumped up impossibly high, spreading his wings and catching the drift to take him upwards towards the Heavens. He did not notice the eyes of the man in the meadow trained on him, already forming a cunning plan.</p><p>(II)</p><p>Harry watched as Draco flew up into the Heavens, oblivious. He smirked to himself and released the glamour on him, exposing his true features. Black horns that curved and tapered from his head into sharp points, a black tail that ended in a barbed, arrow shaped tip; black nails that gleamed in the sunlight; dark purple bat wings that stretched out a massive five feet on each side.</p><p>He laughed to himself, revealing pointed canines and a blood-red tongue. Draco really was something else. He was beautiful, innocent and <em>perfect</em> for a devil like him.</p><p>As he pondered, he stood up and walked over to the pond where he had come out from, which was hidden from human sight. He didn’t especially enjoy getting wet, but this was the most accessible portal into Hell he could use to spy on Draco.</p><p>He took a deep breath and started whispering.</p><p>“Επιτρέψτε αυτή την κάθοδο στην κόλαση, γιατί είμαι ένα αμαυρωμένο πλάσμα, γιος του Εωσφόρου, βασιλιά της κόλασης.”</p><p>All the water drained from the pond and transformed into a blazing staircase about twenty feet wide. He hummed himself a tune and started descending jauntily down the staircase to Hell, the pond closing over his head and returning back to its normal state.</p><p>***</p><p>“What exactly is your plan? Because just ‘seducing’ him isn’t going to work.” Hermione asked, absently inspecting her nails as she listened to Harry.</p><p>“That’s because you haven’t seen my charm yet, ‘Mione. By the time I’m done with him, he’ll worship me blindly. He’ll be mine to control.” Harry smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You should let me make an actual plan, Harry.”</p><p>“Hey guys. What’s up?” Harry looked up and saw Ron standing behind Hermione, leaning forward to kiss her temple.</p><p>Ron was a special case. He had been an angel for the first few centuries of his life until he met Hermione, a human at the time. He fell in love with her and was cast out of Heaven as a fallen angel. His angel clan was devastated, but Ron didn’t care because he got to spend his life with Hermione. Later on, Harry himself had offered to convert them both to demons, seeing how their hatred against Heaven could be utilized in battle, which they agreed to. Now, millennia later, they were still as in love as ever, and had somehow become Harry’s best friends.</p><p>Harry didn't want only pure love, though. He wanted love and lust and dominance and control and over Draco. Draco would be <em>his</em> for eternity.</p><p>His obsession had started a few years ago when he had spotted Draco bathing in a lake hidden in a forest. His skin was porcelain, his hair the whitest shade of blond, his stature lean and defined. Harry could <em>smell</em> the innocence and virtue off of him. </p><p>Ever since then, he had stalked Draco like an obsessed psycho (which he really was, honestly), admiring him from afar and using him in his nighttime fantasies.</p><p>Now, he was tired of pining. He needed to take action <em>now</em>.</p><p>“Harry’s talking about Draco again.” Hermione smiled as Ron sat next to her on the blood red sofa, dragging her into his lap.</p><p>“Seriously, mate?”</p><p>“He’s just so… ethereal, Ron. So untainted and <em>pure</em>. It’s driving me mad.”</p><p>“Which is why you should let me make a plan, Harry. Strategy is the key player here.” Hermione huffed.</p><p>“Fine. What do you have in mind?”</p><p>“Well…” Harry listened attentively as Hermione spoke.</p><p>“That’s… brilliant!” Harry grinned, baring his fangs. “You’re so smart, ‘Mione!”</p><p>Hermione laughed. “Next time, listen to me first.”</p><p>“As much as I hate to say it, that’s actually really smart, love.” Ron piped in, protesting when Hermione thumped his head.</p><p>The three of them laughed and chatted, already planning the fate for the unsuspecting blond angel.</p><p>(III)</p><p>Draco sighed as he rolled up yet another parchment. There were so many contracts that needed scribing, and Draco of course was the perfect person for the job. He was a lesser angel under the celestial domain, and that meant doing lots of scribing and predictions of the planets and the constellations. It was hard work, but he was grateful to be an angel at all, even if it meant working a lot.</p><p>As he wrote down the characteristics for Scorpio Rising, he let his mind wander. Even though angels weren’t allowed to fall in love, Draco often wondered what it would feel like. Would it feel like a fluttery sensation? Or a swooping of your chest? Or breathlessness? Was love always pure, or was there dark love too? Violent love, immoral love, evil love, unholy love, purely sexual love? </p><p>Draco gasped and dropped his quill. Where had these thoughts come from? He only got them about a few times in a millennium, and even then they were fairly mild, not like <em>this</em>.</p><p>He shivered and left his task, running away to the nearest temple of the Lord Almighty he could find (which wasn’t far because there were temples <em>everywhere</em>). Once he ran into one, he knelt in front of the altar and started to pray for the evil thoughts to leave his head.</p><p>He prayed and prayed for hours on end until he felt the thoughts clear from his head.</p><p>“Thank you, Lord.” He smiled, crying tears of joy onto the temple floor. The Lord Almighty always protected His angels, even the lesser ones like Draco. To be able to even utter his name was the ultimate blessing, one that Draco was extremely grateful for. His heart and mind belonged fully to the Lord Almighty, and His love was enough for Draco.</p><p>Draco walked out of the temple slowly, going back to the celestial domain to finish his work. However, once he got there, he found that his work was already completed and embossed with the Seal of Heaven.</p><p>There was a note next to it. Draco picked it up curiously. It read:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Draco</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I helped you finish off your work after I saw your state of distress in the temple. Consider it an act of kindness for someone in need.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zacharias</em>
</p><p>Draco studied it for a moment, then shrugged. Even though he didn’t talk to Zacharias much, it was common for angels to help each other out in times of need. Draco smiled and made a note to thank him later.</p><p>(IV)</p><p>Harry smirked as Zacharias cowered before him. Really, it was easy finding him and coerce him into doing what he wanted.</p><p>“I have a new job for you, Zacharias.” Harry snarled, making the coward tremble even more.</p><p>“I’ll do anything, please don’t hurt me.” He whimpered.</p><p>“Bring Draco to this exact place tomorrow at midnight. Tell him that someone special wants to meet him.”</p><p>“I will, I promise.”</p><p>“Good.” For good measure, Harry brought out his runestick. He slowly carved a rune of silence onto the cowering angel’s cheek, making sure it burned as much as possible. As soon as he finished, the rune sank into his skin and became invisible, like most runes did.</p><p>“If you try to tell anybody about this, you will burn and fall into the depths of Hell.” Harry grinned sadistically, enjoying the smell of fear rolling off of the angel in waves. “Now begone!”</p><p>As the angel flew away in a hurry, Harry walked away from the clearing, letting his mind run wild with images of his <em>darling</em>.</p><p>He could just imagine how Draco’s pretty pink lips would look stretched around his cock, and how tight his wonderful arse would be once Harry breached him and <em>claimed</em> him.</p><p>With a groan, Harry unzipped his trousers and let his fantasies run wild, leading him to release his hot load all over his fist.</p><p>With a wave of his hand, he vanished the mess and zipped up again. He couldn’t <em>wait</em> for tomorrow.</p><p>(V)</p><p>“Are you sure its midnight?” Draco asked Zacharias, a bit confused. Who would want to meet him at midnight?</p><p>“Yes, I’m absolutely sure. It’s somebody very special. They want to meet you in the forest next to the meadow you frequent.” Zacharias assured him. For a moment, Draco thought that he saw desperation in his eyes, but it was gone in a flash and Draco concluded that it must have been a trick of the light.</p><p>“Alright. I will go.” Draco smiled, clutching Zacharias’ hands and squeezing them.</p><p>“Stay safe Draco.” Zacharias smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Draco’s forehead before letting go and turning away. This time, Draco was sure that the flash of hurt in his eyes was real.</p><p>***</p><p>“Hello? Is anyone there?” Draco called out tentatively. As much as he hated to admit it, the dark scared him a little.</p><p>“Hello Draco.”</p><p>Draco turned around and gasped. It was the human he had seen a few days ago. Only… he wasn’t a human. He had wings and a tail and horns. He was a <em>demon</em>.</p><p>Draco took a shuddering gasp and stepped back, cursing himself for not bringing his bow and arrow. All he had was his runestick, which would do little against a <em>demon</em>.</p><p>“S-stay back.” He whimpered.</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you.” The demon smiled. As if to prove himself, he threw a red runestick on the ground and held his hands up in a peaceful gesture.</p><p>“Who are you?” Draco asked, sounding much braver than he felt.</p><p>“Harry.” The demon grinned.</p><p>“What do you want from me?” Draco asked warily.</p><p>“It’s a bit of a long story. Care to chat?”</p><p>“I d-don’t trust you.” Draco backed up a little.</p><p>“Do you want me to cast a protection rune?”</p><p>“I’ll do it.” Draco said slowly, still brandishing his own golden runestick. Harry shrugged.</p><p>Slowly, Draco drew a promise rune in the air, where it shimmered and split into two halves, one half each etching itself onto their foreheads. They glowed a bright gold before sinking into their skin, becoming invisible.</p><p>“Happy now?” Harry asked, amused. Draco nodded, lowering his runestick.</p><p>“Why did you ask for me?” Draco asked. </p><p>“It is a long story.” Harry sighed. “But I may as well start explaining.”</p><p>“It has been determined that I am to be bound to you.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?”</p><p>“Yes. There is a problem with you, Draco. You are not a true angel. You are impure. You have lost your status.”</p><p>Draco felt his stomach drop. “What nonsense are you saying?”</p><p>“Call it nonsense if you want; I know the truth. I know that you have been having dark, morbid thoughts; I know that you have been having strange dreams; I even know that yesterday you tried to pleasure yourself.”</p><p>Draco looked at him, stunned. “W-what?” Draco was most shocked about the last part. It was true that the night before, he had tried to ‘jerk off’ as humans called it out of curiosity. The pleasurable feeling had made him feel so ashamed that he had stopped halfway and prayed fervently all night.</p><p>“Yes, darling. I can say more, if you want. The way you lust after mere mortals and even <em>demons</em> like me.”</p><p>Draco was speechless.</p><p>“Do you think real angels do those <em>sinful</em> things? Trying to feel good doing immoral acts and thinking unholy thoughts?” Harry crooned, a slow smile growing on his face.</p><p>“<em>Real</em> angels are holy and completely pure. <em>You</em> are not pure. <em>You</em> are tainted.”</p><p>Draco backed away, trying to escape, but something solidified behind him, and he turned to see a shimmering wall enclosing him and Harry in a six foot wide circle.</p><p>“And we both know that this isn’t the first time this has happened, darling. I know at least three times in the last millennium. That’s three more than you’re supposed to have, darling.” Harry’s grin widened, exposing sharp fangs. His tone was sickly sweet.</p><p>“T-the Lord Almighty k-knows that I’m pure.” Draco said, his voice quivering slightly.</p><p>“If he truly does, then why haven’t you been called out to receive His Grace?”</p><p>Draco felt the tears fill his eyes. The Lord’s Grace was a gift that He bestowed on His angels whenever they proved to be worthy of recognition from Him. Draco was one of the few left to receive it, but he just assumed that it was because he was a lesser angel.</p><p>“Y-you’re lying. Let m-me go.” Draco trembled.</p><p>“Why would I lie to you, darling? What do I have to gain from that?”</p><p>“Let me <em>go</em>.”</p><p>“Going to pray, aren’t you? Why do you think that someone as impure as <em>you</em> deserves to even approach a sacred temple of God? Not to talk of praying at the <em>altar</em>.”</p><p>Draco tried to dismiss what Harry was saying, but the words ate away at his conscience. He had always doubted himself a little, and now Harry was playing on his fears.</p><p>“I shall let you go now. Think about all the <em>sins</em> you have committed, hm? And if you still feel the same, I’ll be here. Same time tomorrow night. Good night, <em>darling</em>.” </p><p>With a snap of his fingers, the circle and Harry disappeared, leaving a crying and trembling Draco behind.</p><p>***</p><p>Draco didn’t know what possessed him to go back to the clearing the next night. Not just the guilt at the back of his head, but also a new voice. The voice was soft and chilling. It coaxed him to leave the light and embrace his destiny. It would not do to lie to himself, after all.</p><p>Draco walked up to the forest, hugging himself to chase away the chill. His wings folded around him, shivering slightly.</p><p>A moment after he arrived, Harry materialized before him. He looked smug, and totally unsurprised that Draco had come back.</p><p>“Hello darling.”</p><p>“D-don’t call me that.” Draco murmured. Harry grinned and walked closer to him. It took Draco all his willpower not to back up. Harry gripped Draco’s chin and tilted it up so he could look at Harry eye to eye.</p><p>“What brought you back here, darling?”</p><p>Draco didn’t answer. Harry laughed and released his chin, backing away from Draco.</p><p>“Perhaps the guilt? Or maybe something else? A dark, coaxing voice in your head?”</p><p>“N-no.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>yes</em>, darling. Dark voices at the back of your head. Don’t deny it, dear. You feel drawn towards the dark side. Don’t you? Haven’t you always?”</p><p>Draco was starting to regret coming back here.</p><p>“I-” He started but was cut off as Harry started walking up to him, pinning him to a wide tree. Their faces were only inches apart.</p><p>“W-what are you doing?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Harry leaned down and crashed their lips together. Draco gasped, and Harry took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Draco’s hot mouth. One hand strayed away and landed on Draco’s groin, making him whimper.</p><p>As Harry kissed him, he started to stroke Draco down <em>there</em>. His hand slipped up his robe and palmed his cock, causing Draco to keen. Harry left his mouth and started to place bruising kisses down Draco’s neck, sucking it harshly.</p><p>Harry started jerking Draco off, making him moan and thrust into his hand.</p><p>His mouth trailed all the way down to his robes, suckling Draco’s nipple through the fabric.</p><p>Draco gasped and arched into his touch. He tried to bring his mind to tell him to stop, but Harry’s hand sped up and his mind went blank. It just felt so <em>good</em>.</p><p>“<em>Harry</em>,” Draco moaned. The pleasure kept on building up until he couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Come for me, Draco.” Harry growled, biting down on his sensitive nipple. Draco gasped and felt himself spilling his hot seed into Harry’s hands. He came and came and <em>came</em>, trying to gasp, for air for it felt like he was drowning in all the pleasure. He had never felt this good in his entire <em>existence</em>.</p><p>Gradually, he calmed down, and reality hit him. What did he <em>do</em>?</p><p>“What did you do to me?” He asked, breathless. Harry grinned devilishly at him. He brought his seed-covered fingers to his mouth, licking them off one by one. Draco hated the way it made his groin lurch.</p><p>“I made you feel good, darling. Didn't you enjoy it?”</p><p>“That was - that was unholy! Why did you do that to me?”</p><p>“Because you wanted it, darling.”</p><p>“No, I-I definitely didn’t want that.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me, darling. I could smell the fear and arousal in you. You wanted this. You little <em>slut</em>.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>.” Draco gasped, shoving his hand over his mouth to hide his shaky voice.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>. You just had sex. With a demon, no less. How on <em>earth</em> will you get back to Heaven? Before you know it, you’ll be summoned by Him and cast down <em>truly</em>.”</p><p>“<em>No no no no</em>.” Draco gasped. The tears started to trickle down his cheeks.</p><p>Harry tsked, smirking at the crying blond. </p><p>“If I repent, the Lord Almighty shall forgive me and let me back into Heaven.” Draco whispered to himself, trying to reassure himself.</p><p>“Yeah, right. You can’t take this back, darling. You’ve been <em>soiled</em>. By <em>me</em>.” </p><p>Draco slid to the floor, letting out loud and shaking sobs as he cried into his hands. The hand stroking his hair was oddly comforting.</p><p>“It’s alright, darling. Let it all out.” Harry coaxed above him.</p><p>Draco cried and cried and <em>cried</em> until he was out of tears to shed. Once he rose his head up, Harry smiled at him.</p><p>“Good. Are you done?” He asked. Draco nodded.</p><p>“I was sent by Lucifer himself to retrieve you, darling. You were <em>always</em> made to be dark; it’s why you never felt like you belonged. Because you didn’t. You were created to serve the dark. To serve <em>me</em>.”</p><p>(VII)</p><p>Harry grinned as Draco nodded meekly. The poor fool was so convinced. It hadn’t even taken him a week to convince him.</p><p>“Now come with me, darling. Your place in Hell is waiting.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes glimmered in the darkness. “B-but what about my place in Heaven?”</p><p>Harry waved his hand lazily. “Your place is not very important. Another reason why you deserve to be with <em>me</em>. Someone who <em>appreciates</em> you. Not them.”</p><p>Harry sighed and crouched in front of the quivering blond.</p><p>“Look, ok? I’m going to be honest with you. You can go back to Heaven, get judged and cast out, living as a fallen angel. Or perhaps he will be merciful and let you stay in Heaven and be ostracized and excluded from everybody all the time.”</p><p>“On the other hand, you could come with <em>me</em> and descend into Hell. It’s where you belong; where you <em>deserve</em> to be. I’ll love you and cherish you and you’ll be <em>mine</em>. Nobody else’s. You’ll learn to appreciate yourself and get rid of this mindset that you’re worthless. You are <em>amazing</em>, Draco. All you need to do is come with me.”</p><p>“B-but-”</p><p>“I’ll leave you be now. Think wisely. Same time, same place tomorrow night.”</p><p>Harry watched as the dejected angel got up and flew away, his wings drooping slightly. He smirked and licked his lips. This was too easy. Projecting his thoughts into the angel’s mind was a piece of cake. And the innocent blond couldn’t even tell the difference.</p><p>***</p><p>“You’re a genius, Hermione. He can’t even tell the difference.” Harry smiled wistfully.</p><p>“What did I tell you?” She smiled. “By the time you’re done with your mindfuck, he’ll be shattered.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to see how the angels will react.” Ron smirked as he massaged Hermione’s temples; she had come down with a nasty migraine, a nasty remnant of when she was still human.</p><p>“I can’t wait to have him all to myself.” Harry sighed happily.</p><p>“It’s probably going to be a big deal up there. The last angel who fell was Ron, and that was thousands of years ago. Besides, the more angels we get, the more powerful we become. Then maybe we can finally overtake Heaven-”</p><p>“And rule the world.” Ron finished with a sadistic smile on his face.</p><p>(VIII)</p><p>Draco sat on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn’t want to be sent down to Earth. He wanted to stay in Heaven and be an angel, even if he was unimportant.</p><p>But he couldn’t deny what Harry had said. He had engaged in carnal desires, in unlawful sexual acts. He was soiled. And there was no place for soiled angels in Heaven.</p><p>Perhaps if he repented the Lord would forgive him.</p><p><em>Why do you bother fooling yourself</em>, the dark voice in his head crooned.</p><p>Draco had become accustomed to the voice in his head, and simply tried to ignore it on most days.</p><p><em>The Lord already knows that you are tainted, that you are… soiled. I am sure he shall cast you down soon. You shall fall to Earth and become a satanic creature, </em>the voice continued.</p><p>“Stop… please stop.” Draco whimpered, clutching at his long blonde hair and pulling it out of desperation.</p><p><em>Why should I? You belong in the depths of Hell</em>, it rasped.</p><p>Draco got up, pushing the covers off of himself. He needed to pray.</p><p>He ran out of his abode and to a temple of the Lord, running up to the altar and kneeling in front of it.</p><p>“In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit…” </p><p>Draco prayed fervently, begging for His forgiveness. To his dismay, the voice just kept on chiding and mocking him.</p><p>
  <em>You think you can get rid of me so easily? I will always be here, Draco. I’m a part of you now. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>After hours of praying on end, Draco gave up. </p><p>“I just need to fly to clear my head.” He muttered to himself, ignoring the taunts of the dark voice.</p><p>He jumped down from the heavens and spread out his wings, catching a drift and gliding through the air.</p><p>Draco flew and flew until he reached the Earth. He landed on the ground and looked up at the cold moon. It was in the middle of the sky. <em>Midnight</em>.</p><p>Like an invisible thread was dragging him there, he walked to the clearing where he and Harry had been meeting for the past three nights.</p><p>In a flash, Harry appeared before him. He was attired in tight leather trousers and nothing on his broad chest, which made Draco blush.</p><p>“Hello, darling.”</p><p>A sudden boost of courage ran through Draco, and he looked up at Harry angrily.</p><p>“I don’t know what you have been doing to me, but I demand that you stop it at once.”</p><p>Harry just chuckled. “Doing what, darling?”</p><p>“You <em>know</em> what. Putting dark thoughts in my mind, making me want to sin.”</p><p>“The only person wanting to sin is <em>you</em>, darling.”</p><p>Just like last time, Harry started backing him up into the same tree trunk.</p><p>“D-don’t you dare.” Draco stammered. Harry grinned at him.</p><p>“Why not? You want it. So do I.”</p><p>Just like last time, Harry crashed his lips down on Draco’s. Draco batted feebly at his chest. He felt ashamed that he wanted it again. He was giving into temptations <em>again</em>.</p><p>This time, Harry took off the golden sash at his waist and opened up his robes entirely. He backed up, admiring Draco, who felt amazing and ashamed at the same time. His eyes were glowing green now, and he looked entranced by Draco’s lithe body.</p><p>Without warning, Harry leaned in and bit down on Draco’s neck <em>hard</em>. Draco gasped. He could feel Harry’s fangs puncture the skin on his neck and start to suck up his lifeblood.</p><p>For some reason, it felt <em>wonderful</em>.</p><p>As Harry laved his tongue over the bite marks, one of his hands strayed lower and lower until they cupped his balls. Draco keened and arched into Harry’s hot hand. Then, it moved even farther back, pressing a thick finger against his hole.</p><p>“Does this feel good?” Harry smirked as he slowly massaged Draco’s entrance while using his other hand to play with Draco’s nipple.</p><p>Draco was too overwhelmed with pleasure to answer.</p><p>Soon, after Draco’s entrance was relaxed, Harry whispered something and slid his now-cold, wet finger into Draco’s hole.</p><p>“Ah!” Draco gasped. He had never felt so… so <em>full</em> before.</p><p>Harry slowly moved his finger in and out of Draco’s arsehole, making sure to twist it to make Draco gasp.</p><p>“P-please.” Draco whimpered; he didn’t know whether he was asking Harry to <em>stop</em> or to do <em>more</em>.</p><p>Soon, another finger joined the first, and Draco was practically rutting himself on Harry’s hand.</p><p>“I wonder where it is.” Harry smirked. Draco wondered what he was talking about when suddenly Harry’s finger brushed against a spot and a shockwave of pure, overwhelming <em>pleasure</em> went up his spine.</p><p>He moaned loudly, so loudly he was sure that all the animals in the forest had heard him.</p><p>“There it is. How does it feel if I do <em>this</em>?”</p><p>Draco mewled as Harry rubbed the spot continuously, pressing down on it with an unrelenting pace.</p><p>“H-harry <em>please</em>.” Draco pleaded. His legs were shaking, and he couldn't think of anything else except Harry and his <em>wonderful</em> fingers. </p><p>The last straw was when Harry pinched his nipple and twisted it <em>hard</em>.</p><p>Draco literally saw stars as he came, gasping and trying to breathe.</p><p>As he came down from his high, Harry removed his fingers from his aching hole and pulled Draco to his chest, putting a hand on the small of his back and rubbing the top of his head comfortingly.</p><p>“Breathe for me, ok? Breathe.”</p><p>Draco hiccupped and tried to slow down his breathing until it was at a normal rate again. </p><p>He clutched Harry’s thick chest hair and began to cry again. He <em>knew</em> that Harry was going to do this and he still allowed him to.</p><p>“Don’t cry, darling.” Harry said soothingly, tilting his chin up to look at him.</p><p>Draco sniffed and looked away from Harry.</p><p>“Do you see what I mean now, darling? You’re a carnal creature, just like the rest of us. <em>You</em> were not made for Heaven. <em>You</em> were made for Hell.”</p><p>“The Lord doesn't make mistakes.” Draco murmured.</p><p>“But his angels do. Imagine how easy it would be to accidentally mark you for Heaven instead of Hell, darling. You know it has happened before.”</p><p>“But-but,” Draco started. Harry placed a single finger on his lips to shush him.</p><p>“Deep down, you know it Draco. You belong with me, down in Hell. Don’t you?” Harry coaxed.</p><p>As much as he wanted to deny it, Harry was right.</p><p>“Don’t you?” Harry prompted.</p><p>“Yes, I do.” Draco admitted with a whisper. He was rewarded with a quick kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“Good. Now, darling, are you ready to come with me? Come to your new life? Where you actually <em>belong</em>?”</p><p>Draco nodded silently. There was no hope left for him. He belonged with sinners, for he was one of them.</p><p>“Firstly, I have to convert you. Are you willing to do so? To right the wrongs and live your true life?”</p><p>Draco nodded.</p><p>Harry smiled and brought out his runestick.</p><p>“This is going to hurt, darling.”</p><p>Before Draco could react, Harry started drawing a glowing red rune into the air.</p><p>“Εωσφόρε, βασιλιά της κόλασης. Μετατρέψτε αυτόν τον αγαπητό άγγελο σε κακό. σκοτεινό στο φως. καλό σε κακό. καθαρό σε ακάθαρτο. Σε ικετεύω, βασιλιά της κόλασης. Προσηλυτίστε τον!”</p><p>Draco gasped as the rune etched itself onto his skin and started to <em>burn</em>. It felt like he was burning alive, and the scent of burnt flesh soon filled the air.</p><p>“Please! It hurts.” He whimpered, trying to focus on anything <em>but</em> the pain.</p><p>“You have to relax darling.” Harry soothed, stroking Draco’s hair.</p><p>The pain was everlasting, and it was all Draco could do to keep from fainting. Finally, when it felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, it stopped abruptly. The only thing left was the wispy strands of smoke that rose up from his arm. Otherwise, the pain was completely gone and the rune had disappeared.</p><p>“That’s all, darling.”</p><p>“What did you do to me?” Draco asked, feeling a bit nauseous.</p><p>“I claimed you as mine and converted you. Now, you are like me, but not entirely. You will still retain your features and behaviors, but you are not an angel. You can never enter Heaven again. You are <em>mine</em> now.”</p><p>Draco nodded sadly. He knew that this was inevitable, and it would have happened sooner or later. It was his destiny.</p><p>(IX)</p><p>
  <strong>500 years later…</strong>
</p><p>Draco leaned back into Harry’s chest as they sat on the loveseat in their room. Each demon had all the luxuries they wanted in Hell, and Harry had wanted a mansion for the two of them.</p><p>“Something on your mind, darling?” Harry asked as he braided his hair. Draco had taught Harry how to a few years back, and Harry loved practicing different styles on Draco’s hair.</p><p>“Just thinking.” He replied evasively. He was actually thinking about something a lesser demon had called him before, a blond headed bimbo. As much as he hated to admit it, the frequent taunts he got from the demon (his name was something like Theodore) often hurt him deep inside. Despite having spent such a long time in Hell, he was still a softie on the inside.</p><p>He didn’t want to tell Harry, because he knew that Harry would freak out and do something drastic.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me, love.” Harry’s tone was warning. Draco sighed.</p><p>“Somebody’s been calling me names.” He whispered. Harry’s hands tightened on his hair.</p><p>“Who?” He growled.</p><p>Draco turned around to try and calm Harry down, but Harry sent him a knowing glare. He was <em>very</em> possessive and protective of Draco, and the idea of someone insulting the blond would send him into a rage.</p><p>“Theodore.”</p><p>Draco was surprised when instead of growling and getting up to go look for the demon, Harry simply lifted him up bridal-style and carried him to their bed, setting him down gently.</p><p>Harry temporarily vanished their wings; while they were sometimes nice, they often got in the way.</p><p>“You aren’t- oh!” Draco exclaimed when Harry nipped at his collarbone.</p><p>“You deserve the world, Draco. I’m going to show you <em>just</em> how much you mean to me.”</p><p>Draco moaned as Harry moved his mouth down to his nipple, sucking on it and nibbling.</p><p>He whined as Harry’s mouth left the pink bud and started to move his mouth lower and lower.</p><p>Soon, his mouth was directly in front of his cock, blowing on it but never touching it.</p><p>“Please Harry.” Draco begged.</p><p>Harry ignored him and continued to tease him by putting small licks on the head, lapping up the precum.</p><p>As Draco was about to shove Harry’s head down himself, Harry muttered an incantation and Draco found his wrists bound to the wood headboard with red, silky ropes.</p><p>“If your wrists hurt, hit the board three times. Ok?” Harry asked. Draco nodded impatiently, urging Harry to continue.</p><p>“Good.” Before Draco could react, Harry grabbed his legs and bent them so his knees touched his chest.</p><p>“So perfect.” Harry growled. He leaned forward and placed a small lick on Draco’s quivering hole.</p><p>Draco shivered and arched his back. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Without hesitating, Harry leaned forward and sucked on his hole, <em>hard</em>.</p><p>“Ah!” Draco wailed, bucking forward as Harry continued to eat him out without relenting.</p><p>He absently felt Harry’s fingers dig into his pale thighs, knowing that they would leave bruises.</p><p>He whimpered and moaned as Harry kissed and sucked and <em>licked</em>.</p><p>Right as he was about to come, Harry moved away.</p><p>Draco whined, and tried to shove his arse forward for Harry to continue. Instead, Harry went back to blowing on his dripping cock, occasionally licking up the precum.</p><p>“<em>Please</em> Harry.” He begged, desperate.</p><p>Harry deftly ignored him, and instead started to suck hickeys onto the inside of his pale thighs and massage his hole with a lubricated finger.</p><p>Then, without preamble, Harry shoved two fingers into his hole.</p><p>Draco gasped, which turned to a long moan as Harry milked his prostate relentlessly without pause. It was almost too much.</p><p>Right as he was about to come again, Harry withdrew his fingers.</p><p>This time, Draco let out a loud wail. Harry held his thighs in place so he couldn’t move them.</p><p>“Pleasepleaseplease<em>please</em>,” Draco begged, not caring about how he looked or sounded.</p><p>“Patience, darling.” Harry smirked. He moved up and started to kiss Draco’s nipples while rubbing the head of his aching cock teasingly with a slick finger, spreading the precum around.</p><p>Draco mewled as Harry licked them lightly, and blew cool air onto them, making them perk up. Harry brought up his other hand and started twisting and pinching one of them while sucking and nibbling the other one. The finger on his cock moved down to his perineum and started massaging it, occasionally moving even further down and tapping on his hole.</p><p>“<em>Please</em> let me come, Harry.” Draco begged; if this went on any longer he was going to lose his <em>mind</em>.</p><p>Harry hummed around the nipple in his mouth and drew back, leaving all of the parts of Draco’s body he was teasing. He gripped Draco’s hips, angling them upwards towards his own erect cock. Slowly, he pushed it in all the way until it was fully in.</p><p>Draco shivered; Harry’s cock was huge, and it was always overwhelming at first.</p><p>“Move, Harry. <em>Please</em>.” Draco whined. Harry grinned and started to pull his cock all the way out. When only the head was still in, he slammed back inside, making Draco’s cock jump.</p><p>He started to pound into Draco <em>hard</em>, leaving Draco a moaning mess.</p><p>“Harry Harry <em>Harry</em>.” Draco moaned. </p><p>“Fuck! You’re so tight, baby. Always tight, <em>fuck</em>.” Harry groaned as he slammed into Draco’s hole.</p><p>It didn't take long for Draco to approach his orgasm. Just when he was about to, a red satin bow appeared around his cock, effectively stopping his much needed release.</p><p>“Harry, I need to- Harry, please!” Draco mewled. </p><p>“Not yet, darling.” He smirked, which made Draco groan. Suddenly, Harry stopped pounding and started grinding forward on Draco’s prostate again.</p><p>Draco wailed. “<em>Please</em> Harry! Please I need to come <em>now</em> please <em>please</em>-”</p><p>Harry moaned, and started pounding again, reaching his hand down to untie the ribbon on Draco’s cock.</p><p>“Come for me, darling.” Harry growled, leaning down to pierce Draco’s neck with his fangs.</p><p>With a scream, Draco came all over his chest. The sight of him coming sent Harry over the edge, making him shoot his load deep inside Draco.</p><p>Harry collapsed on the bed beside Draco, pulling the shivering blond close to him after vanishing their come.</p><p>“Relax, darling. Breathe.” Harry soothed. Soon, Draco had calmed down and snuggled into Harry’s chest.</p><p>“Why the mind-blowing sex?” Draco asked, a bit confused. His mind was still a bit scattered after his intense orgasm.</p><p>“Because I want you to know that you’re wonderful and shouldn’t listen to whatever anyone else says. Ok?”</p><p>“Alright.” Draco sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. Right before he drifted off, he thought about how lucky he was to have Harry in his life, and how grateful he was too.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry smiled softly as he took in the slumbering blond. Somewhere along the line, he had actually fallen in love with Draco. He was adorable, amazing and so wonderfully kind. Now, Harry didn't want total control anymore. He just wanted his little blond darling to be happy.</p><p>With that thought in his head, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was meant to be about 1k words but turned into this 6k monster lol.<br/>The ending is abrupt, but I just wanted something fluffy :)<br/>Comments are highly appreciated :D<br/>BTW if you want translations for the Greek (I used the Internet so its not entirely accurate):<br/>“Επιτρέψτε αυτή την κάθοδο στην κόλαση, γιατί είμαι ένα αμαυρωμένο πλάσμα, γιος του Εωσφόρου, βασιλιά της κόλασης.”: Allow this descent into hell, for I am a tarnished creature, the son of Lucifer, who is King of hell</p><p>“Εωσφόρε, βασιλιά της κόλασης. Μετατρέψτε αυτόν τον αγαπητό άγγελο σε κακό. σκοτεινό στο φως. καλό σε κακό. καθαρό σε ακάθαρτο. Σε ικετεύω, βασιλιά της κόλασης. Προσηλυτίστε τον!”:<br/>"Lucifer, King of hell. Turn this dear angel into evil. dark in the light. good to bad. pure to impure. I beg you, king of hell. Convert him!”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>